Never Look Back
by Shamera
Summary: Don't you think that Shmi deserved some more parts in the movie?


The charactors don't belong to me, although I can wish, can't I? =) 

Summory: Spoilors for Episode I: The Phantom Menace. I think that Shmi Skywalker should have more of a part in the movie since she was the one that had to give up Anakin. Missing Scene 

Never Look Back  
by: Shamera sitafire@hotmail.com 

Shmi Skywalker was outside her home, staring at the stars. She pondered for a moment at when she and Anakin had been identifying the stars together. They had been laughing at some of the names when she had first told Anakin that he was special in a way that she couldn't conprihend. The he was special not only to her, but to the universe. 

She sighed. Her baby boy. She could tell as she was talking to Qui-Gon that Anakin held chances that he wouldn't be trained as a Jedi. But Qui- Gon had said that he would do his best, and Shmi had no doubt in him. 

But now... Ani had given her a letter informing her that Qui-Gon was dead. And that he was now being trained in the ways of a Jedi by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been Qui-Gon's padawan, or apprentice. 

The price of being trained was a great Jedi Master's life. Yet she was informed that the Jedi had also defeated a Sith, who were supposed to be a long lived enemy of the Jedi. Shmi was not w ithout the Force herself. But she hid it well and led a simple life as a slave. She didn't believe in using the power to find a better life, but to accept things as it was. She thought of the Force as unfair to others, and not she was proven when her Anakin was taken away. But he did deserve more than she could give him, and she would see to it that her child get the best of the best possible. Shmi's powers were the ability to directly communicate with the Midi-Chlorines and have them tell her the strength of her decisions. Trusting Anakin to Qui-Gon's care had been the will of the Force, but now things were getting dark. Qui-Gon was dead, and the Force was oddly silent. Something... bad was going to happen. But Shmi didn't know how close to the future it would be, and it frustrated her. 

Where she was not skilled in physical battles, she could cover up feelings that she didn't even know about automatically. 

Shmi closed her eyes, and breathed in the night air. Most of the lights around her were out now, but she stayed where she was. The encounter with the small group had been shocking, to say the least, and also intriging. But then there always came the pain. 

What shocked her was how much of a family they had represented. Not by flesh and blood, of course, but by what they would go through together in the future and how much each of them depended on each other and drew on each other's stregths. 

Anakin had discribed clearly about everyone he had met, and had told her the shock he felt when he realized that the Padme Naberrie that he had a crush on was actually Amidala, Queen of Naboo. He had also discriben everyone else, like Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council, and Captian Panaka and Senator Palpatine. He discribed being a hero and training as a Jedi. He wrote of how he could feel his Master's distress and noted how close Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been. Obi-Wan was a good Master, but he always followed Qui-Gon's beliefs now, and did what he thought that Qui-Gon would have done, and would have aprroved as. 

Although Shmi was glad to hear from her son, she was disappointed that Ani had not done what she told him to do. 

She shifted softly as a dry, cold breeze blew past. Another sandstorm was coming on, this one much harsher than the one that came earlier this month. Her thoughts shifted to what started after the strangers arrived. A strange attraction to the strangers kept her brave enought to let Anakin go. The Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's strength had been a tremendous help. His help in the emotional stress was more than she could have imagined of. He made sure that she was not completely overboard with grief when he took Anakin. A kind gentleman. But he was destined for something else, and she had not met him for too long. 

Shmi turned and walked in her small adobe hut just as the first wave of sand started. The doors closed behind her and left her in the silence of its wake. Just like after her Ani had gone. She looked around, not daring to speak as if the silence was too delicate to hold. 

"Mistress Shmi!" C-3PO said as he walked into the back room on his wobbly legs. "Thank the Makers! The sandstorm is coming this way and-" 

"I know, Threepio." Shmi said, the first words she said all evening. "I've seen it." Threepio was a dear when the silence grew too loud, but when Shmi needed the silence, he was very loud and presistant. This was one of the times when he was loud and presistant. 

"There's also another letter from Master Anakin." Threepio pointed out. "This one was sent from Couscant. It's amazing how Master Anakin is travelling the galaxy at full now." Threepio was saying when he suddenly realized that Shmi wasn't listening. "Well! Isn't that rude." Then he turned and went the retrieve the letter. 

Shmi frowned. While Threepio was gone, she was silent once more, once again thinking over what she had told Anakin when he couldn't face his destiny. Seeing that Anakin were still sending his letters meant that he hadn't been listening to what she had said. 

She stared hard into oblivion, trying to figure out what tricks the Force had for her son. Recalling what she had last told him, she murmured voicelessly, 

"Don't look back, Ani. Don't look back." 

End. 


End file.
